Vehicle windshields, back lights and even headlights are provided with oscillating wipers to remove debris and water so that the windshield, backlight or headlight is maintained in a clear operative state. Such systems also include a wash fluid spray system, activated by a switch controlled by the vehicle driver, to apply a small amount of wash fluid onto the windshield, backlight or headlight so that the oscillation of the wipers across the windshield, etc., can more easily remove debris stuck on the windshield.
The wash fluid is typically contained in a reservoir located in the engine compartment. The vehicle driver actuated switch activates a pump for pumping fluid from the reservoir to a spray nozzle. The duration of wash fluid spray can be for as long the vehicle driver maintains the switch in an actuated position or, more frequently, for set time duration of, for example, five seconds.
The wash fluid in the fluid reservoir is at ambient temperature which can range from −20° F. to over 100° F. The water is strictly employed as the sole or main constituent of the wash fluid. Other additives, such as antifreeze, cleaning agents, etc., are commonly employed as part of the wash fluid.
It is known that cleaning fluids operate more effectively when heated. Previous attempts have been made to provide heated windshield, backlight and headlight wash systems.
Current systems employ heating the fluid within its storage container. These systems are inefficient and waste energy by always keeping the wash fluid at an elevated temperature. Thus, there exists a need to selectively heat wash fluid prior to it being disbursed onto a surface.